


You Can Dance

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Injury, M/M, MIA - Freeform, army!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s twenty-eighth birthday party is so much more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine is a soldier who goes MIA, five years later at kurts 28th birthday party with all his friends and family there - there’s a knock at the door and guess who it is? Klaine reunion and friends and family reactions :)

Surprisingly enough, Sam had scored the beautiful loft overlooking the New York skyline for Kurt’s party. Modeling had worked out well and he was moving into becoming an agent. The decorations were done up in classy whites and golds. Ice sculptures loomed over the tables bursting with desserts and a live band played cheerfully in the corner. 

His face hurt from smiling so much and Kurt felt like his arms were going to fall off from hugging every single person in the room. 

High school friends had shrieked and tackled him in a tight hug. Rachel had taken time off of her Broadway tour to celebrate. His dad and Carole had beamed at him and he didn’t even care that his father had worn flannel to a black tie dress code event. When the Andersons hugged him, looking like they had aged twenty years in the past five, their eyes had lingered on his wedding band and something in their eyes fractured. 

Kurt knew that they hadn’t forgiven him for refusing to go to Blaine’s funeral. 

They just didn’t understand that Blaine wasn’t dead. He was missing in action, not dead. Until a body showed up, Kurt wouldn’t lose hope. 

_Don’t give up hope._

It was something Blaine had told him years ago, when the biggest thing he had to worry about was what college he was getting into. 

They had gotten married two years before Blaine deployed. They were planning on looking into adoption agencies when he came back. 

He had kissed his husband goodbye at the airport and that was that. 

“Twenty-eight!” Sam howled, clearly drunk, and wrapped an arm around his neck. 

“Twenty-eight,” Kurt laughed. “It usually comes after twenty-seven.”

“And everyone here is celebrating the great actor Kurt Hummel’s birthday,” Sam lightly tapped his nose, blue eyes hazy.

“You’re the host Sam,” Kurt rolled his eyes and plucked the glass from between his fingers. 

Dancing Queen started playing from the band, notes blaring across the room. A few shrieks and gasps from around him made him freeze as his mind locked somewhere in the past.

_The plastic crown didn’t fit quite right and dread filled his chest as he stared at Dave’s retreating back. Of course Dave wouldn’t dance with him, he didn’t blame him at all. Everyone was staring and…there was Blaine._

_Blaine who had been terrified to go to the prom after what had happened at the last dance he went to. Blaine who had followed him and offered to leave if he wanted to. Blaine whose eyes had sparkled with pride as he walked up to accept his crown._

Blaine who was standing in front of him, holding out a hand.

“Hi,” his husband whispered, voice incredibly loud in the echoing silence of the room.

Kurt’s heart absolutely stopped. Blaine was wearing a nice suit, pulled in maybe a little tighter than before, and was leaning on his right leg. His eyes were locked on Kurt’s and a faint smile was on his face.

“Oh God,” Kurt flew forward and wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck, stumbling a little as Blaine almost unbalanced. 

He could hear Blaine’s parents crying. He could see his dad’s tear streaked face. He could tell that his friends were overjoyed.

Emotions warred in his chest and Kurt honestly didn’t know what he was feeling. It was like an emotion hadn’t been created for this yet and he knew he had never felt like this before. He clung to Blaine, unable to let him go.

“I’m sorry, this is kind of hurting my leg,” Blaine said softly into his ear and Kurt finally pulled back. 

“Where the hell have you been?” He gasped out and Blaine’s face split into a wide grin. 

“Everywhere,” Blaine pulled him in for a deep kiss and the other questions fled from Kurt’s mind. He threw his arms around Blaine’s neck and kissed him deeper. 

“Are you okay?” Kurt breathed, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I will be,” Blaine gave him a warm smile, reaching up to gently stroke along his cheek. “I got mixed up in something and…I couldn’t get back to you. I only wanted to get back to you.”

“Good timing,” Kurt laughed tearfully. 

“Right, I was so aiming for your birthday,” he grinned, brushing away a few tears. “I’m so sorry.”

“That doesn’t matter anymore. None of it does,” Kurt pressed a finger to his lips. “You’re home.”

“I’m home,” Blaine squeezed his hands


End file.
